The present invention relates to the field of underwater marine vessel lighting and, more particularly, to a sub-surface marine light unit with variable wavelength light emission and an integrated camera.
Marine vessels such as boats and ships frequently utilize underwater lighting for navigation and aesthetics. These underwater lights are typically attached to the hull of the vessel and provide lighting in surrounding water. Lights can assist operators in docking the boat, divers locating boat, and even during entertainment during events. In many instances, lights can be ineffective when underwater conditions become cloudy due to debris and/or silt. What is needed is a mechanism for improving light performance in sub-optimal underwater conditions.